powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
An Oyster Stew
An Oyster Stew is the sixtieth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the last episode of season 1. Synopsis Zack wants to impress Angela for her birthday with a special present. He plans to take her to dinner, and seeks to get her a pair of pearl earrings. Rita Repulsa makes her own plans to have him give Angela the Pearls of Stillness thereby freezing everyone in sight including the Power Rangers. Only Tommy and Zack remain unaffected. They must work together to destroy the Oysterizer and break the spell. Plot Angela's birthday is coming up, and Zack wants to take her out. He arranges a nice double date with Tommy & Kim and her at a fancy French restaurant. He seeks a pair of pearls earrings to give to Angela, but is unable to afford any. Zack finds a strange hustler at the park, who gives him a pair real cheap. It turns out, the hustler was a putty in disguise, and the pearls are the evil Pearls Of Stillness! Angela happily puts them on, and freezes everyone in the restaurant. Zack & Tommy are the only ones unfrozen, and must fight Rita's Oysterizer monster to undo the pearl's effects. The duo do so with Zack using Tommy's shield to break the spell, but Angela's angered about the disintegrating earrings. The Rangers, in the Megazord & Dragonzord, take on Oysterizer under water! Later, Zack sings Angela a ballad, with Bulk & Skull providing the music. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Renee Griggs as Angela *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Scott Page-Pagter as Oysterizer (voice) *Timothy Guest as Mysterious Old Man Songs *Go Green Ranger Go *Combat *Fight Errors *After Zack and Tommy morph, Tommy says "I'm right behind you guys", even though only Zack is with him. *Zordon told Zack he needed to destroy the Ecocite Pearl to break the freeze spell, however simply knocking Oysterizer into the water did this. *In preparing to destroy the Oysterizer, the Megazord performs its "catching the Power Sword" move, despite the fact that it was already holding the Power Sword. *In one scene, Zyuranger text is clearly visible on Zack's belt buckle. *The Megazord's finisher shows it slashing vertically from the bottom up, but the shot on the monster is done as if it were from top to bottom. *When Tommy transfers his shield to Zack, he’s holding Zack’s hand between them, but once the shield has transferred, Zacks hand is where the diamond on the shield was when Tommy was wearing it. *Alpha says that the Zords will struggle to function underwater, but the Dragonzord resides in the sea. Jason confirms this later in the episode. *When Tommy transferred the Dragon Shield to Jason in “Gung Ho!”, he retained the gold arm bands, but here Zack got them with the shield. The only time Jason got them was when he took custody of the Green Ranger powers. *The Dragon Shield is cleaner and more golden while Zack is using it than when Tommy had it. Notes *Final appearance of the original Putty Patrollers. *Final appearance of the original Megazord combo and the original Megazord Power Sword. *Final appearance of Angela, who would not be seen or mentioned again in the show. *The only episode showing Zack, or for that matter any of the other Rangers besides Jason, donning Tommy's Dragon Shield (Although in the Boom comics Kimberly is given the shield from Jason during Shattered Grid). *A deleted scene from this episode would have shown Zack returning the Dragon Shield to Tommy, with a picture from the scene appearing on merchandise. Said scene was American footage as it was not in the Zyu2 version. *After the defeat of Commander Crayfish and his Mutant Rangers in the previous episode, Rita lamented, "No more seafood!" Despite this, her very next monster (the Oysterizer) is a sea creature. Also, the very next monster after this, Pirantishead, was also a sea creature, however that was created by Lord Zedd, not Rita. *When they return to help Zack woo Angela at the end of the episode unpaid (Zack states that he is broke), Bulk and Skull perform their first apparently genuine act of kindness for any of the Rangers. *Two notable shots were cut from the original Zyu2 footage. **Black Ranger was shown scanning for the monster using his helmet, this included a shot from his point-of-view of a 'computerized' (in reality, animated) display. This concept was revived as Rocky's Power Scan in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. **The monster was shown worshiping the pearl before going into the initial battle. See Also (Green Ranger on a big rock scene). Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Season Finales Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:Zyu2 Episodes